Final Reunion
by Hawk of Endymion
Summary: Years have past, there is the new hokage, most of Naruto's comrades have attained the rank of Jounin. What if there was a new war? what if this war would cause him so much pain? Would he survive the war with his comrades?This is just the prolouge of one o
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Off to War"

"Naruto, please don't go. Skip this mission, I beg of you…." a desperate Sakura pleaded. She was at her knees, holding on vainly to the determined ninja in front of her.

"You can't stop me Sakura. I feel it is my duty to protect you and the whole of Konoha." He said calmly, trying to ease her pain as best as he could. "I promise I will return to you, and this time, I'll keep it." He stooped in front of her and kissed her on the lips, and he left. Sakura couldn't do anything except cry. She hated the world, the war of the five great villages. If the war didn't happen, Naruto wouldn't be risking his life. How much she tried to persuade herself that everything will be alright, she felt that something was wrong…

Naruto met up with his team mates at the office of the Hokage to be briefed on the mission at hand. He was teamed up with the best jounin of Konoha for this rare class S mission. Their goal was to safely guard the only remaining bridge that connects Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf Villages. Losing this pass would mean a loss of communication between the two villages and their defeat from the combined forces of Hidden Mist, Hidden Rain, Hidden Stone and Hidden Sound.

"Naruto will lead his team, consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Inuzuka Kiba. They will reinforce the west side of the bridge while a Hidden Sand team will guard the east side. We will require that both teams can hold their position until reinforcements from our allies, the Hidden Snow village arrive." The 6th Hokage announced to the tactical commanders in his office during their briefing.

"Naruto?" The 6th called after him. "I hate to send you guys into this mission, but it calls for the best, and guys are. There was also a report that Sasuke is with the sound Nin…"

This is just the introduction of one of my new fics. Its not very special, but I promise you the following chapters will be!

Instead of the usual disclaimer, I will post things that I usually notice. The thing I noticed recently, why does someone always say they own an anime?


	2. It Doesnt feel right

"A.N.B.U. teams one, two, and three, support team Naruto, teams 4-5 stay with me." The A.N.B.U. dressed in white ordered.

There was a stand off between Konoha's forces and Sound's. Naruto's team has just arrived, they were greeted by signs of brutal battles; blood splattered on the ground, kunai and shuriken litter the bodies of the dead.

The sound made the first move, rushing directly into the enemy. Kunai clashed with kunai, jutsu with jutsu, the enemy was weak, thought the ninja of Konoha, thus leaving their guard down. All of the sudden, sound-nin was coming from under the bridge. Konoha-nin was surrounded! Neji saw the Nin coming from behind with his byakogan and warned his team mates. Naruto realized that the enemy was in a tight formation, prefect for Rasengan. He turned back, performed "ram". He rushed towards the enemy…

Naruto's team was exhausted from fighting the sound-nin, as well as the other ANBU teams. Something was wrong, the fight was too easy. A medical ninja approached Naruto to heal him, naruto raised his left arm (he got cut when a sound Nin tried to fight Rasengan with a kunai, the kunai ricocheted and cut his arm) the medical ninja hastily healed his wound. Naruto thought he met the Nin somewhere before, but the face was covered with a mask. Up close, he saw the nin's eyes, they were bright green…

He erased the medical ninja from his mind and focused on the mission. He called his team mates; lee had the most hits, while neji didn't even get a scratch. All of them felt that the battle was too easy, like it was a trap.


	3. Could it be

"The snow-nin have arrived." An A.N.B.U. reported to Naruto. The sand requested that we help them fend the other side of the bridge. What will we do, will I send a team to aid them?"

"Of course, send all five A.N.B.U. teams, we can handle this side with the snow" Naruto said.

The A.N.B.U. told his comrades, made a few preparations and they were off. Just within the minute, they weren't visible because of the recent development of a heavy fog.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba said to his dog. Akamaru was barking at the snow Nin. Kiba noticed that the snow were still in their coats, even though it was in he middle of April. He went up to Naruto.

"I think something is wrong here, Naruto. Those nin from snow country seem suspicious to me. I sense powerful chakra from that one with a cloth on his eyes."

"You think so too? I have a bad feeling about this. Call Neji; have him use the Byako..." Naruto was cut off by a kunai thrown at Kiba, as leader he instinctively pulled Kiba down to the ground.

"You were right; I hope lee and neji noticed too." Naruto whispered. He performed a few seals and produced a few shadow clones. When he jumped up, he saw that Neji was already taking on two opponents, Lee also with two, Kiba and Akamaru taking it out with 3 ninjas. Judging from the enemy's movements, they were sound nin. That left him with the blindfolded ninja. He somehow recognizes that posture, he just couldn't put where. This thought gave the enemy an opening. Naruto recognized the last seal the enemy made; it was tiger, meaning a fire technique. He evaded the jutsu.

He recognized the technique to be Great Fireball. His opponent hid behind a big rock. As a shadow clone approached the rock, with a kunai in his hand. The enemy thought that Naruto was the real one so he used a powerful flame technique. Naruto realized this was a good opportunity to use the Rasengan. He rushed towards his opponent. He was just 5 meters from his opponent when he saw that familiar sound, the sound of a thousand birds chirping, that bluish light, sparks flying from his opponent's hand. He looked up to the enemy's eyes. Those red eyes with 3 black dots.

It was … Uchiha Sasuke!


	4. Fallen comrade

"Naruto, so 6th sent you." Sasuke said, not releasing what seems to be Chidori. He was wearing a grin of twisted delight.

"God damn it, Sasuke! What are you doing here!" Naruto shouted.

"What? It seems like you don't want to see an old friend!"

"The Sasuke I called a friend left us, deserted us years ago!"

"How is Sakura?" Sasuke asked like it was a reunion.

"How could you! How could you ask a thing like that after you left her!"

"Now, now. Don't get angry on me."

"No matter, I'll make you pay!" with these words, Naruto charged with his Rasengan on his palm, meanwhile Sasuke just countered with his Chidori. The two jutsus collided; Naruto was blown off ten meters upon impact.

"Hmm, I didn't imagine Chidori Cross to be that powerful."

"Chidori Cross?"

"Oh yes, I developed a new technique. Unless you have a new technique up your sleeve, you won't last a few minutes against me.

"Matter of fact, I do. I perfected Rasengan."

"Looks like you made progress, dead last…"

"What did you say! SASUKE-JERK!"

For the first time in years, the two best friends shared a laugh…

The jutsus of the two powerful ninjas were colliding onto each other. It was just a matter of who had more chakra.

"Give up Sasuke, you still have a chance, revamp yourself. For God's sake, come back to us!"

Slowly, the curse seal was covering Sasuke's face. It looks like Naruto will win, but Naruto's lack of will power to hurt his friend failed him again.

One of Neji's opponents suddenly jumped at the downed Naruto and tried to thrust a big blade into him but due to a miracle, Sasuke took a hit for Naruto. Neji killed both of his opponents with his tenketsu. He suddenly realized who was lying on the ground, dying.

"Naruto thanks. This is the only way I can return to konoha. Tell sakura I am sorry I left." He paused for a while; he was already throwing up blood. He drew a pouch from his pocket. "take this, bring it to 6th. Please take care of my daughter. I sent her to konoha. Her mother is…" But Sasuke couldn't last; he didn't say who the mother was. Naruto was crying, just when he was reunited with his best friend, he dies. He looked into the bag. It contained the ten Akatsuki rings. Naruto didn't realize the fighting was already finished; he was surrounded by his team mates, and another person. The other person was the one with the green eyes. She took of her mask and tried to revive Sasuke, but her efforts were in vain.

Naruto understood that Sakura followed him on his mission because of the information that Sasuke might be there.

Sakura desperately tried to revive her friend. Naruto knew that she will just fail, she pulled her from the body and took her in her arms. Sakura couldn't do anything for her fallen comrade, except cry…


End file.
